


Unchanging

by NightError_145



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ending E Spoilers (NieR: Automata), F/F, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Mild Gore, Short One Shot, Writing Exercise, cycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightError_145/pseuds/NightError_145
Summary: Some things never change....Until you get rid of them..





	Unchanging

**Author's Note:**

> Idea that popped in my head yesterday.
> 
> "Cycle" indicates the Generation of YoRHa
> 
> Rated M due to the third cycle.

_1st Cycle_

“Don’t do this…” 9S lay prone on his back, tears rolling off of his face. “please….2—” 

   The boy’s words were cut short as the white blade cut cleanly through his throat. Its wielder dropped to her knees, and began crying tears of her own.

“W-Why….why doesn’t it get any easier??” the white-haired woman tore the sword from the scanner’s neck, before collapsing over his dead body, cradling his head against her chest. “Why….” 

   9S had once again dug too deep into restricted YoRHa data, and, as always, she had to clean up afterwards, doing what command asked of her. The easiest time she had dealing with the scanner, had been the second time, since the two hadn’t managed to bond at an extremely deep level before he had to be executed. _Heh, **easiest…**_

   Killing 9S was never easy, and even harder was deciding on whether or not the woman would even bother trying to make him happy before doing so. _In the end, it all gets deleted anyways…_

  Oh, but not hers. Of course it was never hers. They couldn’t be bothered—no—be _fucked_ to give her a memory wipe as well so that she wouldn’t have to remember all the times she had to kill the scanner. 

 That’s how it always was. It never changed. 

 Not until she herself was killed.

 A few months later, the E unit assigned to 9S was killed before their body could become corrupted by a logic virus.

_2nd Cycle_

“N-no….I don’t want to….” The grey-haired boy wasn’t crying, instead their face was one of pure terror as they were backed against a wall. _*Shrrk*_ “Grrk!...Why….C-Ca- ….” 

   9S fell limp, the sword which had been impaled into his chest was twisted and torn out, dropping the boy's lifeless body to the ground. Its user sheathed the white blade and turned around, walking almost elegantly. 

   The black-haired woman could care less about their former partners feelings. In the end, he was someone who had threatened the integrity of YoRHa. She had distanced herself from him, and his slightly depressive tendencies, as well as his skittish nature, had assisted her greatly in that aspect. Even if he tried, 9S was only able to form a basic comradery between the two of them.

  _As it should be._ The E type looked down at her white dress, once indicating she was in charge of 9S. A slight stain of red was on the hem of it. She tore it off—not for her sake, but for the sake of 9S' operator, who would have been disconnected from contact during this mission; if she had suspicions, she would likely not function at optimal levels.

   That’s how it always was. It never changed.  
Not until YoRHa itself fell.

  A few months later, the E type model was killed at the hands of a corrupted machine following the destruction of the Bunker.

_3rd Cycle_

“2-2B….I…” the blonde-haired boy had a smile plastered on his face, his body sweating heavily, as he lay pinned on the ground. “I…Love...Y—”

_*Snap*_

The female android panted, fluid pouring down off her chin. She leaned in towards the scanner’s neck, caressing the spot where she had broken all of the circuitry, and stabbed it with her knife. Blood began oozing out. _So beautiful…_

The E type ran her hand across the puncture wound, before sitting back up and licking the red stain on her palm. She was drenched in sweat, and drool was pouring from her mouth. Insane would be the best word to describe her, she lacked an operator, and got all of her missions directly from the commander.  
2E loved the job. 9S seemed to love it just as much. She would always prepare him for his death whenever they weren’t busy doing a mission: choking him, stabbing him, drowning him. He always came out with a smile on his face. However, she couldn’t let him give away his blood, otherwise the training became impossible. 

That’s why the most anticipated day for the deranged woman was the day of 9S’ execution—where she could taste his embrace of death, his adrenaline, his blood.

That’s how it always was. It never changed.

Not until Command ran out of 9S models for her to kill.

A few months later, 2E died due to a logic virus infection which caused her to rip herself apart—smiling and laughing insanely as she did.

_ 4th Cycle _

 “You don’t have to do this 32…” The red-haired scanner offered a soft expression to the brunette holding Virtuous Contract at her throat. “I can take our black boxes offline—we can lead our own lives.”

 The girl's partner was shaking; her voice hitching on their next words.

“Y-you…are w-wanted for accessing…” the E type dropped the sword from her partners throat, before dropping the blade altogether and wrapping the smaller android in an embrace. “Oh, 7…” 

   The woman cried on her partner's shoulder, who rubbed her back softly. 

“Its okay 32…I’m here…we can take control of our lives now…” the scanner spoke gently into the E type's ear. “We can love each other all we want.”

“7!....7…7…” the brunette repeated the girl's name over and over, clutching her body tightly. “I want…..to be with you…” 

“It can be that way if you want it, 32.” 7S said, “It can be any way you wish.”

That’s when their cycle ended. That’s when things finally changed.

When Number Nines and Number Twos ceased to exist.

 


End file.
